Captain Jack Harkness
by Friday McKenzie
Summary: This is Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who and Torchwood, before he met the Doctor or Rose. He's still pretty much has the same personality as in the series, but he's a bit trickier and not as trustworthy. Disclaimer: I do not own Jack. Please R
1. Faith and a Chula Warship

I sat down at the pub next to a pretty blonde girl. She kept scanning the room. I noticed her striking green eyes. "And who might you be?" I asked her. She stared at me and raised one eyebrow. She carefully looked me down from my short dark hair to my dark trenchcoat. Apparently, in conclusion, she liked what she saw. "I'm Faith," she smiled, "And you?"  
"Captain Jack Harkness." I replied, and returned the smile. "What's a beautiful girl such as yourself doing around here. Are you waiting for someone?"  
"I've been waiting for a month now. During that time I got broke, drunk, and I'm probably going to lose all I got left. That's what happens when you're like me."  
"Like you?" I asked, "What are you like?" I asked, smiling wider this time. "Can I find out?"  
Her head lolled slightly, and she was obviously intoxicated. She leaned forward "I wouldn't mind." She smiled again.  
"What have you got left?" I asked her slyly.  
She laughed loudly and then leaned towards me. I leaned towards her, and she started whispering to me. "I.. have... a Chula Warship, armed. Time traveling. Equipt with nanogenes, too, you know... And it can go invisible!" She smiled at me again and fell back in her chair, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.  
"You know Faith," I said, "I think we should go outside."  
I put my arm around Faith as we walked through the bar. She was tripping over her own feet.

When we got outside, even in the dark I could tell that the ground was wet. Though it may be the 51st Century, London will be London, and the weather would never change. "Would you mind showing me this ship?" I asked her.  
She bobbed her head and laughed. "Sure Jack."

After accidentally leading me down an abandoned alley and vomiting once, she found her way, three streets away. She took my hand and out of her pocket she got a teleportation device. "Here we are."  
We dematerialized from the earth and rematerialized into the cockpit of a ship. There was a comfortable-looking chair up front, and to the sides, two beds built into the walls. There was a small light on the ceiling.  
I immediately fell in love with the design.

* * *

A night later I came back to the pub. Scanning through the crowd, I noticed Faith again. I had made up my mind.  
"Hello, Faith, how are you tonight?" She turned to me, tonight her eyes were bloodshot. "Good, Jack." Her speech was slurred. She was completely drunk.  
"Yeah, Faith, I was wondering about your Chula Warship. Is there any chance I could just... take it for a spin?"

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed. "Sure, Jack, here's the key. Don't try anything... or I'll... I'lll... do something..."

She tossed me the key. I smiled at her. "Be back in five minutes," I told her.


	2. Tracking a Time Agent With a Blue Box

I sat inside the cockpit of the ship, grinning. This was it! I told myself. I put the key, which looked like a greenish data-chip, in the slot by the command panel. With two swift movements, I turned the vehicle on and plotted coordinates to lock onto the next time vehicle that the computer could locate. I planned never to see Faith again, and hoped she would never again see me.  
I knew what I had to do; I would find a Time Agent. After I had been working with the Time Agency for five years, I woke up one morning, and had no recollection of what I had been doing for the past two years of my life. Two years of my memories were gone. I didn't know who I was or even if I could be trusted. This was my curse, and I would get them back for this. Not quite revenge; I didn't want to hurt them, but I did want them to suffer a loss.  
A con! A con would be perfect. Send out some space junk, convince the agents that it's valuable, and after they pay for it, make sure it is destroyed before they realize what hit them.  
I pressed three buttons on the control panel and the ship shot through space.

Two hours into the flight, the ships' sensors began to flash. "Time vessel detected" the ships computer announced. "Lock onto it. Follow it." I commanded. "Affirmative." The computer replied.  
There was slight turbulence before the ship crossed from reality to the Time Vortex, where it followed a strange blue box with the words 'Police Box, Public Call' on a bar by the top of it.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"A space vehicle" The computer responded. "It is a living ship."  
"Could it belong to the Time Agency?" I asked.  
"Affirmative," she responded, "The Time Agency possesses the technology to do this, though to current knowledge, they have no ships this model made."  
"Thank you, Computer."  
"Affirmative."

The Chula Warship landed on the 23 August, AD 79. I examined the scenery. There was a large volcano-ish thing, and several hills. "Pompeii!" I exclaimed. I checked my watch, which also happened to be a Vortex Manipulator. "This is long ago! Mount Vesuvius is due to erupt in a day." I parked the ship on a hill, and turned the camouflage device on. It turned invisible.  
This would be perfect, I decided. I would tell the Time Agents that I had a valuable Chula Warship, sell it to them, and before they could try to get a look at what wasn't there, the volcano would erupt, destroying whatever was there.  
I ran down the hill, curious to meet the owners of the blue box.


	3. Pompeii

The marketplace was crowded. There were easily a hundred vendors crammed into small kiosks all around the area. The large mountain cast a shadow covering the land. It was strange to know that in a day, every person there would die.  
"God, this is impossible! How am I going to find a Time Agent throughout this mess of people?" I asked myself angrily. I checked my watch.  
"Though, I thought, I'm guessing that the person with the blue box isn't from this time period. A simple scan would find him. Scan for alien tech..." I pressed three buttons on the watch and it beeped twice. It was directing me to head northwest, which happened to be closer to the volcano.

Walking through the crowd of people, several people stared at me. I guess I wasn't dressed in a toga, but what could I do? A trenchcoat should work for any time period! I walked for an hour before I decided to take a break and sit down, and re-scan for the Time Agent. A pretty girl with bright green eyes and fair hair walked up to me. I tried to divert my attention to something unimportant, but she _was_ pretty. I couldn't talk to her though, I knew. I had never learned Latin. Where I came from, it was the 51st century, and already at the 21st, Latin was a dead language.  
"Hello." The pretty girl said to me. "I'm Helena. You don't seem to be from around these parts."  
This was impossible! She was speaking English, which was a language that wouldn't develop for several centuries more. "I'm Jack." Wait, no, this was the ancient Roman Empire. Jack wasn't a name that had been invented yet, either. "Jackus." I corrected. God, I was pathetic. "And I'm not from around here, either. I just came down from... Rome."  
"Pleased to meet you, Jackus."  
"The pleasure is all mine!" I told her, smiling.  
She laughed and continued the conversation, "Rome, then. It's a beautiful city. The height of the empire. Is that a new style you're wearing?" She asked, curious.  
"Um... yes, it is." I hoped that was believable. She sat down next to me.  
"What's Rome like now?"  
"Um... it's big. And there are pillars." I nodded as if to try and convince her that I was sane. I knew that time was of the essence and that I really needed to find the Time Agent.  
"You seem like a very nice girl," I told her, looking her up and down, "And I think we should meet up sometime... But right now I need to find a friend. I'll see you later." I stood up and nodded.  
"A friend, you say?" she asked, "I saw a man that must have come from Rome too, he was dressed in strange clothing, just like you. He went over there," she pointed in a northwest direction, "He went to see a soothsayer. There was a red-haired girl with him. Is that them."  
I processed this information. If this was true, then I had just found my Time Agent. "Yes, it is, thank you," I told Helena, "I'll see you later."  
I jumped to my feet, leaving a started Helena sitting on the rock alone, as I sprinted northwest. She stared at me confused, and then smiled, walking away.

I pressed my watch again. The sensor scanned again for alien tech. I located a sonic device, and tracked down the man and his redhead.


	4. Donna and Mr Smith

On a hill, I saw a tall man with a long brown coat, a pinstriped suit and tie, (obviously 21st century,) and short, dark brown hair. When he turned around I saw that he had a nice nose, dark brown eyes and a nice smile. He stood next to a pretty redhead. She looked almost as good as he did. She wore a dress that fit in more with the time period.

"Donna," the man told the girl, "The TARDIS had been sold. I'm going to find it, but I think you should check out the area. The TARDIS gave strange readings, possibly alien, before we landed, and I think that you should search the area in case anything is up. Take the sonic screwdriver. You might need it."

"But Doctor," Donna said to the man, but he cut her off. "Don't worry, Donna, I'll be back soon. Consider it vacation but slightly more dangerous! Oh, and I almost forgot," he took a handful of coins from his pocket, "Spending money! Just don't buy anything that looks unknown and has interesting spiritual stories around it. I still haven't forgotten what happened when one of my friends bought a monkeys paw..." He stared into space a moment before snapping back to reality, "Well, I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'll find you."

The man sprinted away towards a big-looking house.

I walked over to the girl who had started to make her way towards the mob of people again. "Wait up," I shouted.

She turned. "Who are you?" she asked moodily.

"Captain Jack Harkness," I answered with a dazzling smile, "And who might you be?"

Her expression changed from angry to interested. "I'm Donna. Donna Noble." She checked me out. "You don't look like you're from round here." She concluded. "But then again, the accent kind of gives it away. Where are you from? America?"

"Not quite," I told her. "Actually I come from the Boeshane Peninsula. Different planet. Same basic background though... It evolved the same way... But anyway, I needed to find a Time Agent, and here you are."

Donna raised her eyebrows, but played along. "Here I am."

"I have an offer for you," I continued, "I have a Chula Warship, armed to the teeth. I can sell it to you and the Time Agency. For this to work, you need to make me an offer. No Time Agent could pass up this chance to get one of the last Chula Warships in existence, but, if you don't make an offer within the next hour, then the fires of Pompeii will destroy it forever, along with the rest of the city. Are you authorized to negotiate, or is your partner the one that would seal the agreement?" I asked.

"Umm... I think that we should wait until he comes back."

"I couldn't help but hearing that the sent you to go find some alien artifacts. Would you like me to come with you? Or should I meet up with you and Mr.?"

"Smith"

"Mr. Smith," I continued, "In about—half an hour?"

"Half an hour it is, Captain Jack." Donna said. "Same place."

"Thank you, Donna." I said.

I sat on the hill as I watched Donna walk away towards the crowd.


	5. No Deal

An hour had come and gone. Then two, two and a half, three... I didn't want to wait any longer. It was early, and though Pompeii was going to erupt any minute now, I wanted to explore.

I walked around the area, searching for any sign of the mysterious blue box. Donna and Mr. Smith should have come back. What Time Agent wouldn't want to get their greedy hands on a Chula Warship?

Taking my time, I walked for several miles until I actually found the blue box. "This is it!" I thought to myself. "I could actually find out what kind of technology the Time Agency is developing!"

I touched its exterior and laughed! "This was made of wood!" I thought, "What were they playing at? It should be easy enough to open."

I adjusted controls on my watch and aimed a beam at the keyhole.

"Must be deadlock sealed." I thought. I took out a small sonic gun from my back pocket. Twisting a dial to setting 12153, I aimed a sonic beam at the door. Again nothing happened. I tried several other settings, but there was no result. What was I supposed to do? Would anything work.

I was about to attempt blasting the lock door with a harsher beam, (which happens to come in different shapes, though it really drains the battery,) when I saw two people walking, heading towards me and the blue box.

One had a brown suit. The other had red hair. A distance behind them there was a massive exposion, as Pompeii erupted. We all turned to look at it continually spurting out lava. Mr. Smith and Donna eventually turned again towards me and their ship, and started walking again.

I nodded at them as a greeting. Suddenly, Mr. Smith cracked a grin.

"Jack!" he called, as if addressing an old friend.

"That's me!" I shouted back, "You must be Mr. Smith! I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Mr. Smith looked slightly confused, but Donna turned to him. "He says he wanted to sell us, being Time Agents and all, a Chula Warship," I heard her say, "But that Pompeii was gonna destroy it. I guess it already has, hasn't it?"

Mr. Smith nodded and laughed.

"I wanted to make an offer to a Time Agent, which would be you, but now it's too late." I told him. "Where were you? I was waiting for you to make an offer!"

"Sorry, Jack," Mr. Smith said, "We were trying to defeat evil aliens intent on destroying everything."

I nodded, confused.

"Well, sorry to cut things short," said Mr. Smith, "But we have to go, you see we're a bit pressed for time. I mean, we do have a time machine and all, but we should be going. We have a family that we need to check up on in the near future. I hope to see you again."

Mr. Smith was very strange, I decided. Whatever type of Time Agent he was, he was certainly not too bad. I nodded to him and smiled.

"See you 'round. Mr. Smith, Donna."

I left soon after they did.

My ship was unharmed from the explosion.


End file.
